1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a flight capable, air-filled balloon, specifically, a flight capable air-filled imitation balloon, which mimics the movements of a helium-filled balloon.
2. Background of the Invention
Balloons have been used for many years, as among other uses, toys and decorations at parties, being popular amongst children and adults alike. The bright colors and playful nature of balloons have fascinated people of all ages from infancy all the way to old age. Helium-filled balloons, with their whimsical movements, seem to fascinate every age group. Balloons have become synonymous with parties because of their wide spread use at parties and events that bring joy. Because of the nearly universal use of balloons at parties and happy events, they automatically create a favorable association in the minds of people of all ages. When a person driving down the road happens upon a cluster of brightly colored balloons, unexpectedly, attention is automatically drawn to that point. Some businesses have even developed a permanent and continuous use for balloons as a sales enhancer. Balloons are often inflated with air or a lighter than air gas, such as helium or hydrogen.
However, there are many serious drawbacks, associated with the use of balloons. Balloons are known to suddenly pop, which can cause hearing damage or eye injuries. The bright colors of many balloons, which make them visually appealing, also draw young children to a deflated balloon, creating a choking hazard. Many of these balloons are single use, meaning that once they break or deflate, they are thrown away as garbage; as many of the plastics used in these balloons are slow to degrade, the balloon will take up space in landfills for many years to come. In addition, these plastics are often consumed by the wildlife which live in these landfills and might result in choking; or run-off into sewer and water supply.
Air-filled balloons do not float and must be attached to a post or other solid object; this negates the effect of the balloon's movements, which many people enjoy. Many people enjoy the whimsical movements provided by a helium balloon, which is not replicated by an air-filled balloon. While hydrogen is a cheap and abundant, lighter than air gas, its flammable properties are well known, making hydrogen ill-suited for use in the general public.
Helium is often the lighter than air gas of choice, in that it is safe for use while in the balloon. However, the use of helium in balloons have several drawbacks. First, the price of helium has greatly increased over the last decade. This is because there is a finite supply of helium, known supplies of the gas have dwindled and it is impossible to synthetically manufacture helium. Second, helium is able to seep through plastic pores and will deflate often within days. Third, unless extremely tethered to a user or a post, helium filled balloons will float way, either when a person lets go or they become untied from their mooring. These escaped, helium-filled balloons can fly for many miles; if they land in an ocean or other body of water, they may be ingested by birds, fish and other water dwelling creatures, who subsequently choke on the balloon. If left to degrade, the plastics in these balloons is known to degrade into small pellets of plastic where they are consumed by fish; the toxins in these plastics, in addition to being fatal, may find their way up the food chain and cause harm to the human food supply.
Furthermore, helium is typically sold in compressed cylinders. These cylinders are very heavy and when purchased, must be stored in a convenient and safe location; the balloons must be brought to the cylinder to be filled. It may be impractical to move a helium cylinder around from location to location to fill balloons. While helium-filled balloons are associated with parties and happiness, the heavy weight of helium cylinders has been responsible for many back lifting injuries. The cylinders also have a high compressed gas pressure and have to be treated with strict safety precautions. Finally, another resulting safety concern, is filling balloons with helium, placing them in a vehicle with the occupants, and driving; vision can become completely obstructed by floating balloons that get loose.
A safer, affordable, and re-usable alternative to helium-filled balloons is desirable. The present invention provides an affordable, re-usable, safe, air-filled alternative to a helium-filled balloon.